<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleep cycles by jetbradley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589832">Sleep cycles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetbradley/pseuds/jetbradley'>jetbradley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, One-Shot, sleepy vibes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetbradley/pseuds/jetbradley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ram wakes up briefly and admires Tron.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ram (Tron)/Tron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleep cycles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ram came out of hibernation with a soft pulse of warmth beneath him. Opening an eye, he remembered he’d fallen asleep next to Tron, his head resting on the security program’s shoulder, and his left arm splayed lazily across his chest. The monitor’s chest rose and fell with a slow tempo, as steady as the beat of the system clock; his circuits were mostly dark, save for the four squares on his chest, indicating that he hadn’t woken up yet.</p>
<p>Ram poked his head up slightly and couldn’t help the smile that rose when he looked at Tron. Ram had discarded his helmet before falling into hibernation, enjoying his freedom from the heavy armor, but Tron’s was still on tight, glowing dimly in coordination with the rest of his circuits. And his face… Whether it was the Games, or his nature as a system monitor, Ram couldn’t tell, but he’d always known Tron’s default expression to be somewhere between a troubled grimace and an alert stare. The face below him now was neither of those. Tron’s strong, youthful face was painted with an expression Ram could only describe as peaceful. He realized, with a pang of sadness, that in all the time he’d known Tron, it was the first time he’d seen him truly relaxed.</p>
<p>Not wanting to process that bittersweet calculation, he shifted up and lay his head down on Tron’s chest, closer to his neck. He wrapped his free arm around him, more tightly, but still gentle so as not to wake Tron from his sleep cycle. It was rare that Ram woke before Tron; he figured if Tron wasn’t awake yet, it was too early for him, too. He let the monitor’s warmth wash over him as he drifted back into hibernation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is an old draft, I published it to bring more Ram/Tron fluff into the world.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>